


After the Siege

by EllieL



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Crack, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Smut, Vampires, i should probably be ashamed I wrote this, kind of incest but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Total crack. Sorry not sorry.Matthew and Philippe, after the fall of Acre. Or something.





	After the Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
https://elliesfandoms.tumblr.com/post/187521916599/adow-trash-marirable-elliesfandoms

Matthew had been so exhausted by the battle that he’d actually slept. He wasn’t sure for how long; he’s drunk the blood of several fallen Ottomans but he’d also lost a lot of his own, and wounds took time and energy to heal. It could have been only yesterday evening, it could have been a week ago. 

Before crashing into the sorry excuse for a bed, he’d shed his gory, bloody clothes, not wanting to awaken filthy and hungry. They’d disappeared while he slept, either burnt or whisked off to be cleaned. He shrugged and gathered a thin sheet loosely around his hips before striding to the balcony doors. 

Sunlight shone bright, making it look like any other fine morning. But the sun was high, well past morning, and hot, burning down on there ravaged city below. There were still moans from the dying, and smoke licking up through the rubble. Near the city walls, flames were as vibrant as the sunlight, sharp contrast to the sea beyond.

He was studying what was left of the city, and startled when a firm grip surrounded his bicep, then wrapped around his shoulder.

“Matthaios,” rumbled Philippe. He was always sanguine and affectionate after a victory. Particularly the bloody ones, as this had been.

Matthew pulled out of his embrace to watch as the elder vampire gazed down at the destruction wrought to Acre. He, too, was loosely wrapped in a sheet, pulled up like the garments he’d seen in sketches of Ancient Greece. It was a style Philippe remembered and missed, and suited him, showing of his powerful shoulders. He looked like a god fallen down to earth, gazing out over his domain. God he was not, but all he surveyed was now under his dominion.

“You fought like a lion yesterday, my boy. I’m proud of you.” The arm was around his shoulder again, and he couldn’t have resisted the pull even if he’d wanted to. And he didn’t want to—no one could resist Philippe at his most charming. Victorious Philippe was especially charming, affectionate and apt to dole out favors.

They stood companionably in silence for a few moments in the midday sun, half-nude conquering warriors. Then as Matthew shifted for a better view of the gaggle of soldiers making their way up one of the streets, the scanty sheet gave way, pooling at his feet, leaving him bare. He scrambled for it, but Philippe merely laughed and dropped his own, which fluttered away on the sea breeze like a gull.

“You’re too much of this age, Matthaios! You appreciate the line of an arch, the build of a horse. Appreciate the beauty of a man, of yourself.” He spread his arms wide, tall and proud, massive chest covered in golden hair that shone like the Golden Fleece in the sun, thinning down across his abdomen to nest at the apex of his thighs, pink cock bouncing free, unashamed.

Matthew cast his eyes back down to the city, unused to such displays, though he knew them not to be a rare occurrence with Philippe. He had not adopted the modest morals of the day in anything more than veneer, preferring his own, hedonistic old ways.

“Come, stand and bask in Apollo’s victorious sunshine.” Strong hands pulled up his shoulders, stood him upright and naked before the world. They then rand down his arms, startling him with their rough texture, the strength behind the gesture. 

Philippe spread Matthew’s arms and looked on his body in apparent delight, eyes lingering on his suddenly rousing cock. “You see, nothing at all to be ashamed of.” 

He was leaning in close, suddenly. All it took was a turn of Matthew’s head and their lips met. 

It was shocking an unexpected and...not at all unpleasant. His lips were softer than Matthew would have expected had he ever had any expectations of them, and gentle, as if for all his bluster he was unsure of his reception. After a tentative moment, the younger vampire stepped closer, drawn in as surely as everyone else ever had been by Philippe’s magnetism, deepening the kiss.

Matthew could feel him growing hard, too, as his body moved flush against him, their cocks brushing against one another. Friction between their two well-muscled stomachs stimulated them both, as Philippe hauled them both back from the visible edge of the balcony until he roughly pushed him back against the stone wall.

“Allow yourself a little celebration,” Philippe growled in to his ear, even as one hand came down to grasp his ass, pulling him up, closer, with strength that was enough to overpower even him. It was a pleasant change, being the one overpowered.

Just the novelty of the situation had him nearly on edge, breathing hard enough to sound nearly human. His cock throbbed against Philippe’s, a steely silk counterpoint that wasn’t as delicious as a woman’s wet heat but was still heady.

His partner was close too, though he was nearly always ready, constantly alert for warfare or fucking. He knew what he was doing, knew how to drive the more inexperienced man to the edge, deft finger trailing down the crevasse between his ass cheeks, just brushing at his hole as he ground against him.

With a gasp, startled at the stimulation, Matthew spent all over their stomachs. If he had any though of embarrassment in the moment, it quickly vanished as Philippe did the same, coming with a roar, grinding himself into Matthew, leaving them both sticky and sated.

When he stepped back, there was a lazy grin on his face. He offered Matthew his hand, drawing them both back through the curtains, into the fortress. “Shall we go down for a swim? Clean ourselves up a bit and then find a few survivors?”

Matthew nodded, following, as always, his father’s lead.


End file.
